Problem: Simplify: $x(3x^2-2)-5(x^2-2x+7)$. Express your answer in the form $Ax^3+Bx^2+Cx+D.$
Explanation: Using the distributive property and combining like terms: \begin{align*}
x(3x^2-2)-5(x^2-2x+7) &= 3x^3-2x-5x^2+10x-35\\
& = \boxed{3x^3-5x^2+8x-35}.
\end{align*}